Broken Soul
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Max and Fang are from rival schools in Virginia. Max has a great group of friends and is never messed with, Fang is a bullied and abused teen. When Fang attempts suicide Max saves his life and wants to help him, if only he will let her in. Will she be able to fix his broken soul?
1. Chapter 1

Is anyone else sick of those poor Max stories or is it just me? I honestly love it when people get hurt in stories. But only if its one of my favorite characters. Though I do worry about mysef seeing as my favorite character of all time is a guy who kills people by cutting them open and telling them exactly whats gonna happen after they die, while their dying. What can I say? I'm a strange person.

I was looking around and found this site that asks random questions, so I decided to ask all of you some. Don't worry I will answer them as well, if you don't wanna answer thats ok too. So here is this chapters question!

_1. Have you ever been tied up? _I think my brother tied my to a spinny chair when we were younger. His plan was to spin me around enough times to make me puke. Lets just say I did not feel good afterward.

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Though I wish I owned Mr Smith, my crazy favorite character.**

* * *

"Momma, momma! I made a new friend!"

A little girl ran off the school bus to where her mother was waiting for her. She had her long black hair in two pony tails on the back of her head. Behind her another girl hopped off the bus. She was seven, two years older than her sister, with blond hair with brown streaks in it.

"That's great Ella!" the girl's mother smiled at the little girl and took her hand.

"Her name is Monique! We're gonna be the bestest of friends!" Ella squealed excitedly.

The seven year old rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"How was your day max?" her mother asked as she opened the door.

"Good, Iggy blew up a stink bomb in math." that was the last thing heard before the door shut, blocking out anymore words.

Looking at the house from across the street was a little boy, the same age as max. He had midnight black hair that reached his shoulders; his bangs fell into his dark eyes. He had a ratty old backpack over his shoulders. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. On his feet he had black and white sneakers.

Even at the young age of seven he was ridiculously thin. Not that anyone could tell from his too big shirt. He sighed almost enviously before looking away from the house and making his way down the side walk. He always went this way even though it was the long way home.

It took the boy ten minutes to get home. His house was a brown two story house, with that movie like picket fence and green green grass. That's thanks to Fred, the lawn man, not from anyone that actually lived in the house. They were lucky Fred did the lawns for free.

The boy cautiously walked to the door of the house. He never knew what to expect anymore. Stepping inside he didn't see anything different from the usual. Beer bottles and drugs littered the floor; a questionable stain was in the living room carpet. He stepped around it, not taking his chances.

He quickly scurried past the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and made his way up the stairs.

"Nickolas!"

The boy froze on the third step. He slowly turned around to look at his high and drunk mother. A couple years ago he didn't know what either of those words meant, he didn't even know they existed. That is, until his father was killed in a drive by shooting.

He put on his best smile, "yes mother?"

The women glared at him. Nick shrunk away, moving his gaze to the floor.

"Don't act all innocent you little fuck! I know what you did!" she shouted at her young son

Nick just nodded his head slowly. He had learned it was best to go along with her accusations, that way she would leave him alone sooner. This time though, it didn't seem to be working. She kept shouting and shouting at him in her drunken rage, until she suddenly became quiet.

"Come here Nicky." her voice was sweet, like honey.

At the tender age of seven Nick didn't see anything strange about the sudden change, he was just happy she stopped yelling. A small sincere smile came on his lips as he made his way slowly over to his mother.

That was the first time she hit him.

The force of the impact made him stumble back and fall down on his butt. He stared up at her in horror. Fear shown clearly in his eyes as he saw his mother threaten him with a broken beer bottle.

"Get outta here you little shit!"

He was used to her cursing like a sailor, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when she called him these things. He scrambled to his feet and bolted up the stairs. He ran into his room and slammed his door shut. He chucked his backpack onto his bed and sunk to the floor, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

That was the day he learned not to trust anyone, not even his own mother. He closed off his emotions, became known as an emo. Most importantly that was the day his mother started beating him. He took it all silently, never saying a word, or shedding a tear.

He just wished someone would look close enough to see that he was crying on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here, your lives have just gotten better! Yes, I think very highly of myself. Thanks everyone who reviewed, and to respond to some people...

I know that last chapter had bad capitalization, I had to type the chapter on my phone and it apparenty thinks Max doesn't deserve to have be capitalized.

_**Aydreaai**_: I'm trully sorry you never got to have the chance to be tied to a chair by your brother. I like your profile pic though.

Everyone else thanks for some insane reviews.. they all made my day, and some made me laugh. Do any of you read JP's Alex Cross, Micheal Bennett, or womens murder club? If not, they are the best! You must read! And by the way, Mr. Leach was my real bio teacher and he was so annoying! These are things me and my friend came up with cause he annoys us so much.

Anyway, question of the chapter.

_2. If you had to chose to not wash your bed sheets again or the one towel you had to wash yourself, which would you chose? _Bed sheet, no question. You see, my cats sometimes find my bed a great place to take a dump. Lovely I know...

**Me no own, I only own the names of the places, the nicknames for Leachie, and Morty!**

* * *

**10 Years Later. **

Max raced down the hallway of Greensworth High school. She could not be late to class again or Mr. Leach would have her head, literally. Her converse slapped on the tile floor, making many kids in the hall turn to watch her.

5….

4….

3…

2….

1…

She slammed the classroom door closed just as the bell rang. Victory! She did a little happy dance; it was a normal thing so no one was really all that surprised.

"Mrs. Ride, would you please take a seat?" Mr. Leach demanded in his monotone.

"One sec, let me finish." She paused from her dance just long enough to answer before going back to her horrible dancing. She could not dance to save her life, but she didn't give a crap about what anyone thought.

"Mrs. Ride!"

"Why do you call me Mrs. Ride? Shouldn't it be Miss? I mean I'm not married or anything." She let out a fake gasp. "Are you trying to spread rumors about me?! Bad Leachie! I should sick Morty on you!"

He didn't respond to her weird rant. That was also a regular occurrence in this Biology class. You got used to it after a week. She decided that she wasn't finished with her dramatics and strutted to her seat. You know the way Capitan Jack Sparrow walks? Exactly like that.

She flopped into her seat and had a quick stare down with the teacher. Then it started. The lecture. Mr. Leach had a habit of giving you lectures in front of everyone. It was really embarrassing to most people, but she didn't really give a crap.

She leaned back in her chair, completely ignoring it besides the small nods of fake understanding she gave to make it seem she was paying attention. Iggy snickered next to her, oh the fun to be had.

Leachie finally stopped his lecture and actually went into teaching, or at least tried too. No one ever understood what he taught, it was a miracle if you passed his class. Max started bouncing her leg impatiently. Just 45 minutes left until school was out. The five of them had made a plan. Sense it was Friday they were going to go to The Secret Place until dark. The Secret Place was part of Ohana Lake. The little spot was hidden by thick forest, not many people explored the area because there was no reception and with all the cliffs around the area you could get hurt.

The only reason Mom let them go was if all five of them went together. The five of the group were: Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Max, of course. Sometimes Dylan tags along but he couldn't this time. Max could hear Iggy tapping his pencil on the table, also impatient to get out of school.

After what felt like hours the bell finally rang. Max shot out of her seat, almost literally flying to the door. She didn't even bother to wait for Iggy. She made it to her locker in record time and even made it out of the school in three minutes.

"New Record!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

She looked around quickly to see that she was the first of the group to get out of the prison. Not that it was any surprise.

Wait….

She let out a groan. She forgot Gazzy had detention for blowing up a smoke bomb in Chemistry so they would have to wait. She huffed in annoyance and walked over to the closest bench. She plopped down into the seat and stared at her shoes.

Soft, almost silent footsteps rang in her ears. An evil smile played at her lips. So that's how it was gonna be. She waited until the footsteps were right by here until she acted.

"WARG!" She shouted as she pounced to her feet, intending to scare the pee out of Iggy. Only, no one was there.

"Whatcha doin?" A voice asked behind her.

Max quickly spun around and slugged Iggy in the face. He then proceeded to let out an unmanly shriek and fall to the ground, twitching. Max just cracked her knuckles and looked down at him, shaking her head.

"Well, if you must know, I'm punching you in the face." She said before dramatically falling back onto the bench.

Iggy rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, "Nooooo, really?" he asked sarcastically then he sat next to her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DIRT!" She screamed and smacked him in the back of the head, making him once again shriek like a little girl.

"Violent today?" Ella asked as she walked up with Nudge.

"You know it."

The girls sat on the stone wall that surrounded the school. Nudge started talking, which was no surprise in itself, that is until she started rapping. Max gave her a weird look but then she saw that Nudge had her headphones in. She listened to the words and quickly found out that she was listening to Love the Way You Lie by Eminem.

"Are we going to see Dylan today?" Ella asked.

Dylan was from their rival school, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Max actually didn't like him that much, he made fun of kids who didn't have the easiest time. Ones that didn't have a ton of money at home, nerds, and he the ones he found secrets about.

"Nope, he said he couldn't today." Iggy responded. After that silence surrounded them, even Nudge had stopped singing. Well, this just wouldn't do. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" She sang loudly.

"Ummm, dirt?" Iggy asked, only to receive a smack, this time from Ella.

"No! The heart of Davey Jones! Get it right!" Ella shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Right, right. Sorry." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Finally Gazzy ran out of the school in a dead sprint. He had a smile on his face, obviously ready to get going. They all grabbed their bags, Nudge turned off her music, and they made their way off to the Secret Place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my Fellow Jellos! Sorry for those of you who wanted Fang to be the point of veiw for last chapter but I needed it to be Max's. But this chapter is Fangles! Now as one of my favorite anime charatcers would say: you are toilet paper, toilet paper flushes obediently away. Um... yeah thats not meant to say for you to go away, it means to continue on. Yeah...

Question Time! _3. Have you ever peeked into the oppiste sex's locker room. _Oh gosh... ok I was not peeking! I once got stuck in this liitle storage room that was connected to the back of the boy's and girl's locker room but the girl's side had no doornob. So naturally not wanting to be stuck there, when everyone left I had to go through the boy's side... Sigh...

**I no own.**

* * *

Nick walked down the road. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and had his head down. He hated school, despised it. He knew he should be happy for any chance to get out of his home but everything seemed to be against him. Even God.

At school he was beaten by the Jocks. Today they trapped him in the _girl's _bathroom after second period. They say he looks like a girl with his long hair. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his black hair, it wasn't girly…..right? He shook his head quickly, he couldn't let them get to his head, he was better than that.

His home life had gotten worse. His mother continued to hit him, but that's not what made it so bad. His mother got a boyfriend, Drake. He was an even worse drunk and druggy than his mother. A couple days ago Drake had tried to rape him. He wasn't even sure himself how he got away. The memory was still fresh in his head and it just wouldn't go away. He knew why too, he was scared. He would never admit that out loud but he was scared that Drake would try again, and succeed.

Who was he kidding? It would happen again. He wasn't sure what would be worse, actually being raped or waiting for it. Why was he waiting for it to happen anyway? Cause he had no other choice…

Great he was talking to himself.

He kept going down the street; he was walking past the rival school. Greensworth High School was the rival school to the school he went to, Riverbend. As he was coming up to the gate he noticed a girl sitting on one of the benches. He looked her up and down quickly while he was walking. Where did he know her from?

When he was a couple feet away from her he noticed the slight tenseness in her shoulders. Was something wrong? Not that he cared; she was probably like all the others…

"Warg!" the shout alone was about enough to give him a heart attack.

Nick had hidden in the shadows about a second after he saw her jump up, or was it after she let out the shriek? He shrugged the thought off. Being abused gave the advantage of being able to hide at anytime and anywhere. Wait…abuse? Was it really abuse? No… he was not being abused, nope; no one would make him think that he was. His family just had…problems. Yeah, that's all.

He walked past the bench silently when the girl went ape crazy on a strawberry blond guy. Friends, he guessed. He never really had any friends. He was always an outcast even when he was young. His mother had always been an alcoholic and a druggy; it was a miracle he wasn't disfigured in some way.

It took him around fifteen minutes to get home from Greensworth. Did he really want to be here? No, of course not. Why was he even asking himself that?

"Ugh! Stop talking to yourself!" He growled to himself. He really needed to stop, people were gonna think he was mental.

The house looked no different on the outside than it did when he was seven. The picket fence was still strong and white, and the grass was still super green. Now the inside was different. There were more beer bottles that littered the ground and needles for whatever drug was being used at the time. And there were stains everywhere. When he said everywhere he meant _everywhere_. On the carpets, walls, couches, chairs, you name it; it's got a stain in it.

Nick quietly slipped through the door. He surveyed the room and, once deemed safe, made his way to the stairs. With no signs of his mother or Drake he climbed the steps two at a time. He entered his room with no distractions and chucked his backpack across the room. He shut the door as quietly as possible and sighed into the wood.

_This is your room, your safe haven._

He nodded to himself, agreeing with his thoughts. He turned away from the door and went to lie on his bed only to freeze after his first step. There standing in front of his bed was Drake. Drake had all sorts of stuff lined out on his bed. Knifes, rope, rags, drugs, and…a stick? He didn't even want to know what he planned to do with that.

Now Nick had two choices. He could stand there and take whatever Drake had planned for him and get a less painful punishment for who knows the hell what or he could run and get a worse punishment if caught…

Guess which he chose.

Nick slammed open his door and shot down the hall. He jumped down the stairs, making it to the bottom without using a single step. He stumbled a bit when he hit the ground but he didn't fall over. He could hear the booming footsteps of Drake coming down the stairs. _Damn._

He went back into a sprint and vaulted over the couch. He was about to pass the kitchen when his mother jumped out of freaking nowhere. He was able to slide past her without plowing into her and threw open the house door. He shot down the sidewalks, listening carefully for Drakes heavy footfalls. Five minutes after he got out of the house he was still running with Drake still hard on his tail. How could the guy run so fast and for so long?

He took a sudden right and climbed up one of the houses fences. He was able to make it over in pretty good time, but he didn't know if Drake could do it faster. He ran across the yard and through the fence gate that led to the woods. He had gone into these woods many times in the past, now he knew it like the back of his hand.

He could still hear Drake behind him but he could tell that Drake was getting farther and farther behind as he weaved through the trees. It only took a couple more minutes for him to completely lose Drake. He ran awhile longer before he stopped, gasping for breath. Once he regained his breath he started walking farther into the woods.

He stopped walking when he got to Razorback Cliff. As the name suggests the cliff was surrounded by razor sharp rock. Nick looked down at the lake as it crashed violently into the cliff wall. What did the water feel when it hit those rocks over and over? Did it hurt? Why the heck was he even asking himself this?

He sighed in defeat; there was no point in trying to stop talking to himself.

As he watched the waves repeatedly throw themselves at the rocks he wondered what it would feel like to be free in those waves. How nice it would feel to let the water just take him away. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts take him away much like the water would. It wasn't like anyone cared about him, or even wanted him here, so why not just let the water take him? It sounded nice. He looked back down at the water, yeah it would be nice. A small smile spread on his lips. Then he jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow ths took me longer than I wanted...it's also shorter. Oh well. I'm actually writing another Maximum Ride story. Its a cinderellay one, but not like any other you have read! I hope... Anywhozal, thanks for the awesome reveiws.

**Skatzaa: **No, he is not that Drake...I hope not anyway. He may have a secret life no one knows about.

**MouthOfLightning: **Sorry, I cant fall for you bacon despenser...it probably only give out crispy bacon, me likey none crispy. Hail the none crispy!

Question time! 3: _When was the last time you played air guitar?_ Like five minutes ago? I was listening to music while writing this.

**Me no own. Wish desperatly to own Do Unto Others killer from a book me like!**

* * *

Darkness. That's all there was, black, soul sucking darkness. Nick felt numb no feeling at all. Was that death? Was he dead? He never thought he would have to ask that. He thought when you died you would just…know. That must mean he was alive. How's that possible? He should be in little pieces at the bottom of the lake.

"Wake up….come on. Wake up. WAKE UP!"

What the heck? Who was shouting at him? Follow up question: why were they yelling at him? It was obvious he was awake if he could hear them. Then again, maybe not.

Pain shot through his chest. He couldn't help the reaction of gasping from the pain. The pain only got worse when he tried to breathe and ended up having a coughing fit. He was finally able to crack open his eyes only for everything to be blurry.

_Why is there a bear yelling at me?_

He blinked a couple times to clear out his vision. He was surprised to see it was a girl and not a bear_. _Wow, he must have hit his head hard. She was way to pretty to be a bear. Ugh…get your thoughts together old bean.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna die on me!"

Die on her? Wouldn't he hurt her if he physically died on top of her? No, that would be like someone falling asleep on her, what was he thinking? He really needed to think of more rational stuff. Like flying pink mint bunnies. He really wanted one of those things. That would be so freaking cool! Flying pink mint bunny to the rescue! It sounded like a little kids show. He needed to call a director about getting that made. He would so watch it even at his age. Wait, how old was he again? He forgot.

"Hey, stay with me."

Nick shut his thoughts off long enough to stare at her for about...oh…five seconds. He narrowed his eyes at her as he realized something. Something important. He was alive. Why was he fucking alive?! He should be chopped up at the bottom of the lake feeding the fishes! That's right, feeding them not sleeping with them! If your dead you can't sleep but your body can still feed them, so take that whoever came up with that saying. You were just pwned!

He was really starting to worry about his mental state right then.

Max stared down at the black haired boy she found in the lake. How he got there, she didn't know. Did she care, not in the slightest.

"Iggy! You get any reception?" She called. Iggy had gone out toward the road to look for cell reception.

"Nope. The only reception will be by the road." He responded, he looked worried.

Max sighed, "Ok. Let's take him with us, the closer to the road he is the better."

Iggy trotted over to her and helped her pick up the boy by wrapping one of the boy's arms around his shoulders, while Max did the same with his other arm. The boy groaned as he was lifted off the sand and forced into a standing position. His eyes started to close and his bobbed like he was going to fall asleep.

"No!" Max shouted, slapping his face with her free hand, "stay awake!"

But it was too late. His body sagged down as he fell into unconsciousness, forcing more weight onto their shoulders. Max sighed again, this was gonna be a long trek. She hiked the boy's arm onto her shoulders better and started forward. Nudge, Ella and Gazzy raced on ahead to move away any brambles or branches so that Max and Iggy could get through easier. No need to make it any harder than it already was.

It took them a good hour of the usually twenty minute hike to get back to the road. The boy was finally starting to regain conciseness, although very slowly.

"I'll call 911 to get an ambulance." Nudge suggested, taking out her cell phone now that they had reception.

"NO!"

The shout caught them all off guard. The boy was wide awake and fighting. For having almost died he was surprisingly strong, that was probably cause of adrenaline. Iggy lost his grip when the boy was able to elbow him right in the face. The loss of support caused him to collapse to his knees. The energy he had been feeling seconds ago had suddenly vanished into thin air. He blamed the pixies.

"Alright, no hospital! Happy?" Max asked.

The boy nodded tiredly as Iggy came back to support him.

"My dad is a doctor. He won't be happy if we bring him home instead of a hospital but it looks like we have no choice." Iggy nodded in agreement to Max's statement and started to bring the boy to his car.

The only way they were able to all fit into Iggy's Elantra was to have Iggy drive, Ella in the passenger's seat, and all the rest in the back with the boy on Max's lap and Angel on Ella's. Max held the boy close, hoping to warm him up despite his wet clothes. She out his head on her shoulder and brushed her fingers through his wet hair. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

I love total randomness! See that was completly random! I've had a really weird day, my nutered dog felt the need to hump my female dog...I dont know.

I'm not doing a question this chapter instead i'm issuing a challenge! Wow I cant spell today. Anyway the challenge is: Whoever can guess what anime I'm talking about in this chapter gets *drum roll* Bacon! Who can say no to bacon?

**Me no own Maximum Ride or the anime mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

It was dark….great. He thought the darkness would be finally gone. For once he would like some light in his life. Wait? If he went to the light wouldn't that mean he would die? Or would it be if he didn't then he would be stuck in the underworld instead of heaven? That's really confusing. Someone should fix that.

Nick slowly cracked open his eyes. It was still dark but not so much so as before. Was the devil playing a trick on him? Jerk. At least he wasn't talking about flying pink mint bunnies anymore. What was that about anyway? He didn't even like mint. Oh…he must have gotten the idea from that one anime he watched when he was alone at home. Great way to spend the day. Especially when it is the stupidest and funniest thing he has ever watched.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Hmm? Ok who was talking about him? He was right there no need to talk in the third person about him. He could very easily say that, yes, he would be perfectly ok. From what, he couldn't really remember but that wasn't the point. He suddenly really wanted to listen to some Nickleback. Of course he couldn't do that cause he didn't have an IPod, or a phone for that matter. Well that sucks….

"He should be just fine."

Another voice! Where were they coming from? Why was he asking himself so many questions? Wait…that was another question. Ugh! He was already crazy enough without talking to himself! Next he will be hearing voices in his head and seeing flying mint bunnies and pixie! He will turn into England! No, he could not turn into England cause England was totally insane! At least it would be better than turning into France…France was a creepy pervert…

Ok, time to get back on topic. Someone's hand brushed on his chest. He knew it wasn't Drake; there was no way cause he would have been hurt by now. But even so he couldn't control his reaction. He was on his feet in a second; he swept his leg out at the person, knocking their feet out from under them. He didn't spend time to see whoever it was on the floor and sprung over the couch. He grabbed the first think he could get, which happened to be a weird small decorative light house. The light house wasn't much of a weapon but he would still use it to his advantage.

"Whoa! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you." A man said, holding up his hands in surrender.

_Liar!_

Nick dug his feet into the carpet and lunged. Unfortunately the girl seemed to be able to tell what he was going to do seconds before he did it because she reached him before he reached the man. Was it just him or was that a confusing sentence?

His back slammed into the ground but he wasted no time and kicked his feet into the girl's stomach and pushed her into a flip. They were both on their feet in no time flat. Nick lowered himself into a fighting crouch, the girl doing the same. The whole room was silent as the two squared off. He looked the girl up and down. She was stronger than he was. He could tell when she tackled him that she had muscles that he lacked. But he could still win because he was running on pure adrenaline. He wrapped his hands in fists and dug his feet into the soft carpet, ready to lunge. Before he could a hand landed on his shoulder. Fear flashed up to his brain, he quickly spun on his heel and swung. He didn't expect for someone to grab his hand and get both his arms behind his back. He let out a strangled cry as he fruitlessly tried to get away.

Finally, after a couple minutes he gave up and went completely limp. Man, now he really wished the flying pink mint bunny was real. Then it could attack anyone in his path!

A hand grabbed his chin lightly and forced his head up to look into sweet brown eyes. He stared at the women in front of him. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a long pony tail. A foreign look was in her eyes; caring. What the heck as that?! No one is supposed to care about him! He was supposed to be a nobody that no one knew! That's why he tried to kill himself!

They saved him didn't they? They stopped him from finally finding peace. It was all their fault that he was still here! That he would have to go to that place he called home to be tortured! Why did he have to go back! He didn't want to go back to that place! He wanted to go to the land of happy and nice things! Yes, the emo goth guy thought that. You got a problem with it?

Rage filled him from head to toe. They should have just let him die. He let out an angry yell before he resumed his struggling. They did not deserve his cooperation! He felt the person behind him pushing heavily on his arms, forcing him to his knees. In a last ditch effort he jerked one of his arms back to elbow the person in the ribs, but they held him to tightly so he couldn't move his arms even an inch.

He could hear them. The comforting words as they tried to calm him. He didn't want to calm down! He wanted to beat the living snot out of them! Could snot live? That would be so cool! Maybe when you couldn't sleep your snot would sing you a lullaby. Or when you were lonely it could have a conversation with you. But when you were sick it would probably be really annoying, way too much snot talking to you at once. Way to annoying.

Chocolate brown eyes came into view. It was the girl from earlier. What was her name again? He was sure he heard someone say it… Oh yeah! Max! Her name was Max. A pretty name for a pretty girl.

Ok, he hit his head _way_ to hard.

He stared into her eyes and immediately felt calm. What the heck was this girl doing to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! I put up a pic of a flying mint bunny! Englands with it too! For all of you who guess what anime are awesome and get bacon! Oh what am I saying everyone is awesome! Not as awesome as me of course. *smiley face!*

I was listening to Linking ParK, Skillet, and Nickleback while I was writing this. They are some of my favorite bands.

I' m writing a story with my friend, and for all those Hetalia fans, it is a Hetalia one! Its gonna be awesome! Like Prussia!

**I Do Not own Maximum Ride, but I wish I owned the Flying Pink Mint Bunny.**

* * *

Nick opened his eyes to see the only light coming from the full moon shining through the window. He looked around the room, not remembering what happened before he fell asleep. The couch he was laying on was so soft and…purple? Who the heck owns a bright purple, checker board style couch? Whoever lived here apparently. Even the walls were a weird color, but that may just be the result of him hitting his head a little too hard. That would explain the Flying pink mint bunny (**link to Pic of a Flying Green Mint Bunny on profile**) that just would not leave him alone! Maybe he could get Uni the Unicorn to stab it with its horn….

Ok, back to reality now…hopefully.

He swung his feet to the floor but stayed sitting for a while to let the dizziness he felt pass. Once the room finally stopped spinning he got to his feet and looked around for the door. Before he could find it though, something caught his eye.

"Captain Hook! Stop trying to kill Tinkerbell!

He grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and chucked it at Hook.

"What are you doing?" A voice piped up from behind him.

Nick turned around quickly to see the girl from earlier watching him. Great, she saw him yell at the nonexistent Captain Hook. How could he explain without looking insane? Well, he could always do this.

"What are _you_ doing?" He crossed his arms and glared, hoping he looked somewhat intimidating.

"I asked you first!" She countered, glaring back.

Nick narrowed his eyes, no way was he gonna lose.

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"ya huh!"

"Poland's rule!"

Max gaped at him. He did not just do what she though he did.

"You did not just call Poland's rule!"

"Oh yes I did!" He smirked at her, winning was the best. Whoever says gloating is bad should go die in a hole for all he cared.

"Fine! Then I call America's rule!" She smiled cockily, challenging him.

"What?! Nothing beats Poland's rule!"

"America is the hero so he automatically wins!" Nick stared at her in disbelieve, no way. No one ever beats Poland's rule!

"Then I call Switzerland's rule!"

"Why?" Max tilted her head in confusion, she knew Switzerland was violent, but that can't beat America.

"Cause Switzerland will beat you with his peace prize!"

"Prussia's rule! Cause nobody can beat the awesome Prussia!" Max smirked, she so won.

"Austria can."

"No, Prussia already claimed his nether regions."

"Oh yeah.."

The two stared at each other in silence before bursting into hysterical laughter. Tears rolled down Nick's face while Max had to lean on his shoulder to keep upright. That was, no doubt, the dumbest conversation they ever had with anyone. Nick wiped the tears from his eyes, he had never been so happy even though it was over something so dumb.

"hey," Max said after catching her breath, "have you ever noticed how Switzerland contradicts himself?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked after straightening up.

"Well, he says he's gonna beat people with his peace prize….but I kinda wonder how he even earned that peace prize…"

Nick frowned, she was right. How that heck did you earn a peace prize if you're not peaceful?

"I guess he's the most peaceful country?" He guessed.

"That's worrisome."

Nick shrugged and wandered into the kitchen. Man was he hungry. His mom never let him eat anything in the house. The only time he could actually eat was when he snuck food from the fridge when no one was looking. He opened the fridge, not really caring that this was someone else's house, and took out a handful of grapes. He turned around to see Max looking at him.

"Now that I think about it, I never got your name." He said, biting one of the grapes in half and sucking out the insides before rolling up the grape skin and putting that in his mouth.

"Max." She introduced, "and why do you eat grapes like that?"

"It tricks my body into thinking I'm eating more than I really am." He said, biting into another one of the grapes.

"You can eat more than that if you want."

He shook his head and walked past her into the living room, "I should really be leaving."

She watched him like a hawk as he made his way over to the door, he didn't have anything with him.

"Wait!"

Nick froze with the door wide open and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I never got your name."

"Nick."

With that he was gone.

His black sneakers smacked loudly on the pavement as he made his way home. He had stepped in a puddle earlier and now his wet shoes would not shut up! He let out a long sigh and looked up to the sky. The full moon still shown high in the sky, his only companion for the night. So many people were superstitious with the full moon. With Werewolf's and Vampires and the such. But Nick never was, after all, he was born on a full moon.

That thought made him stop in his tracks. Now he got it! His mother always called him things, but her favorite was calling him the devil. Lovely huh? He never understood that though, most people would say he should go to the devil, not that he was it. Now he understood it was from the full moon. A full moon is the symbol for bad things, it was the time of the month when bad things happened. What better time than on a full moon for the devil to be born as a person?

No wonder she always seemed meanest on a full moon. How had he not thought of this earlier? He shook his head and continued walking. He reached his house not long later. He silently closed the door behind him and looked into the darkness of the house. Looked like everyone was asleep.

He relaxed his shoulders slightly and walked through the dark house. He was about to make it to the stairs when a hand wrapped around his neck. He let out a gasp as the flow of air was cut off. His hands quickly found their way to the hand on his neck and tried to pull it off. Drake didn't seem to like this as he slammed Nick into the wall next to the stairs.

Any air that was left in his body left in a whoosh. Thankfully the hand let go of his throat. Nick quickly gulped in air until his breathing was back to normal. He looked up to see Drake looking down at him with an emotionless mask on, much like Nick's own.

"Where have you been?" Drake literally growled. His teeth bared menacingly.

"I was out. I'm Seventeen, I can go out If I want!" Nick snapped.

A fist connected with the side of his head, causing him to fall to the floor. He put a hand to his head where he was hit. He felt no blood, that was a good thing at least. Drake wrapped a hand around the front of Nick's shirt and slammed him back into the wall.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson boy!" Drake yelled, his breath smelling of beer.

Nick opened his mouth to retaliate when a sharp pain sprouted in his abdomen. He couldn't keep back a shout of pain as the knife dug deep into his stomach, right above his belly button. He kept his eyes closed tight to keep back the tears of pain. Nick let out another shout as Drake brought the knife down so it cut over his belly button and stopped right above his pant line.

He barely felt the knife being pulled out of him. His legs gave out on him and he collapsed onto the floor. A low whine left his lips as he curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He could hear Drake's laughter as he climbed up the stairs. Nick grounded his teeth, forcing himself to get back to his feet. He couldn't let Drake win. He turned away from the stairs and went down into the bathroom to stitch himself up.


	7. Chapter 7

Woop! Heyo! I heard about the elemantary school shooting and I think its horrible...but I'm really getting sick of hearing it for three days straight. That doesnt make me a bad person right? It worries me a little that it gives me story idea, just like the movie theater shooting did... Ah well.

A while ago I found a connection between the name Fang and Christmas, so i had put it in this story. Its totally shows some of my weirdness. I claim my amazing weirdoness!

I did not proof read this so it may have spelling errors, sorry.

**I do not own Maximum Ride, If I did Fang would have many more near death experiences. **

* * *

Nick lay backward on his bed, his feet propped up on the head board and his head at the end of the bed, almost falling off. A low ringing brought him out of his thoughts on random stuff that you don't want to know about. He reached an arm off the bed and felt around on the floor until his hand landed on his cell phone. The only reason he had a cell phone was because he stole money from his mom and Drake. They never noticed seeing as he had been doing it for years so he could pay the bills.

But who was calling him? He hadn't given his number to anyone but the school and other important people. He looked at the caller ID only to unknown blinking cheerfully at him. Stupid cheerfulness can't let him wallow in self-pity.

"Hello?" He yawned as he said the word so it came out more like a beasts roar.

"Why, hello to you too sharky!" a girls voice chirped through the phone.

"Wha?" was his brilliant reply.

"I'll tell you later. It's Max by the way. Probably should have said that first."

Max? Who was Max? He knew this one. It was on the tip of his tongue. Wait for it…

"You!" He shouted a bit too loudly when he finally remembered.

"No, it's Max, not You."

"How'd you get my number?"

"I kinda looked it up while you were unconscious but that's not the point! Meet me at the park!" She said.

"Wait why?!" But it was too late, she already hung up.

He groaned and stared at his phone blankly. Fuck this; he was going back to bed. He threw his phone onto the floor and flopped his head back onto the bed. He let one of his legs fall off the head board and onto the pillows, curling his toes into the featheriness. He closed his eyes but was unable to sleep. Why was that? Was it because he was ditching the only person who actually spoke to him like he was a person with feelings? Nope, that wasn't it.

So why, ten minutes later, was he waiting at the park in his black pajamas? He didn't have a clue. His teeth chattered against the cold, his breath was coming out in white puffs. Winter was coming, the worst season ever. But he only thought that cause his mom and Drake didn't have enough money for his to take without them knowing to get warm clothes. Which was why he was hadn't bothered in putting on something warmer before coming out here at this God awful hour.

"Hey you came." Max's surprisingly quiet voice broke him out of his thoughts. He could see her trotting up to him. She had enough brains to wear something warm "I thought you were just going to fall back asleep."

"I almost did." He admitted, stuffing his freezing hands in his pajama pockets to warm them up some.

She must have noticed the action because a frown took over her beautiful face. Ugh! He must really be losing it if he thought that. He needed to slam his head against a tree or something. He saw a nice big one on the way here….

"Aren't you cold?" She asked concern obvious in her voice.

No, that had to be his mind playing tricks on him. No one could be concerned for _him._ He looked into her eyes, trying to see what she was really thinking, but all he could see was that concern. He hated it.

"Why did you call me sharky?" He asked, hoping she would take the topic change.

Thankfully she seemed to understand, "Oh! When you washed up a sharks tooth was stuck to your clothes. Did you know whenever a shark bites down on a fish it loses a tooth? That's why they have so many!"

"Seriously? Couldn't you all me something better than sharky? And isn't sharky supposed to have a capital?" This woman confused him so much.

"Fine, then how about Tooth?" She asked.

She didn't react to his Glare of Death.

"Fang then? That's my last offer, Sharky."

"Fine, it's better than Sharky" He blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"Alright! Let's go, Fangles!" She cheered.

"Don't call me that."

"But I'm in the Christmas mood…" She pouted.

The blinked at her in confusion. Yup, it was official. She was one confusing person.

"Christmas?"

"Yup. Fangles rhymes with Bagels. But it also rhymes with jangles, which reminds me of Christmas. So your now a Christmas bagel."

Fang stared at her in amazement. How had she come up with that in seconds? She was truly something. This was why he liked her. He had given up on keeping his random thought about her locked away.

He eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and stared deep into his eyes.

"Dude, you're really cold. Let's get you somewhere warm."

She started to drag him off. Was she tricking him? Making him think she was taking him somewhere warm when really she is going to humiliate him? Well if that's the case, then jokes on her. He had been humiliated so many times that it no longer affected him. He felt like that wasn't something to be proud of. He kept his head down as she dragged him through town.

"Hey, Fang? Can I as you something personal?" She asked suddenly.

He looked up from the ground to her brown eyes. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her, but….she did save his life right? That had to mean something. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"How did you end up in the lake like that?"

His eyes snapped open. It was like she had read his mind. He wasn't sure if he should answer her question. The idea of telling her to truth ran through his mind. He wanted to trust her, he really did. She was the only person to treat him like a human being and he didn't want to lose that. She was so nice to him; it hurt to think that he could lose her. If he told her would she leave? But If he never told her and they became friends, would it be a true friendship or a fake one? He sighed and looked straight into her eyes.

"I was trying to kill myself."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'm really sorry this took so long. I was in Organ with amily for Christmas then my mom lost the laptop charger then it was just plain old laziness. But I finally did it! Be proud of me peps! This is kinda short and I'm sorry bout that but I love the ending so I just couldnt change it to make it longer.

I enjoyed your reactions to the cliff hanger greatly.

Now without further ado, to the awesomeness!

**I dont own Maximum Ride, if I did there would have been little Totals running around. **

* * *

"No! You can't take me to that apocalyptic place!"

"Fang! I know the mall sucks, but let go of the tree!"

Fang turned to glare at her, his dark eyes shining from the moons glow. Max sent him a glare of her own before pulling at his arms, which were wrapped around a tree.

"It's a dark swirling portal of doom that will suck us down to the darkest recesses of Hell!"

"Ok, I don't like the mall either but don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Max asked.

"Not at all."

Max groaned and smacked him. Fang let go of the tree and Max, not seeing it coming, was sent flying backward. Fang looked down at Max, who he happened to be sitting on. "Now Max, what are you doing sleeping?"

A shriek of anger left her lips. Fang, being somewhat smart, leapt off her and ran. He could hear the sound of her converser slapping the ground behind him, causing him to run faster. The world blurred around him as he ran, he never thought it could be so much fun to annoy someone. Not really thinking he made a be line into the mall and into a random store. Now in hindsight he probably should have thought about what store he was running into, but when you running from a murderous Max you really don't think of these things. But once he found himself surrounded by pink, lacy things he regretted his choice immediately.

He spun on his heel and quickly started for the way out, that is until he felt Max's angry aura coming his way. He quickly went over the options, Max's rage or…_this_. He looked over his shoulder at all the bright, happy colors that he hated with a burning passion. But, if years of abuse taught him anything, it was to take drastic measures to save himself. So he did something he never though he would ever do. He stayed in the dreaded store.

He took off back into the store and hid behind one of the many racks of stuff that he would rather not talk about. He lowered his head so he was looking at the floor, his eyes closed as he breathed. Breath in, hold it, then let it out slowly. It was something he always did to calm himself and it helped him be as quiet as possible. It helped him get away from Drake many times.

"Wow Nick, Victoria's Secret?"

_Oh_ _shit._

Fang's head shot up to look at the girls in front of him. Both of them had bright red hair that would make a tomato jealous. The two of them were cheerleaders, if you don't understand what that means let's just say the clothes they were wearing showed a little too much skin for his liking.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I just knew you were a little too girlish to be a guy." Thing one laughed in her nasally voice.

He opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it. It wasn't that he couldn't fight back, or that he was scared of these girls, it was more he knew that consequences of getting them mad. They themselves couldn't do a thing, but cheerleaders did have one advantage. The football players.

"I wonder why you two are here when you are obviously meant to be at David's Bridal." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Max, her arm was on the clothing rack and her legs were crossed at the ankle. She was the essence of cool, calm and collected. Fang couldn't help but smirk at the twin squeals that came out of the tomato heads. Just the thought of going to a men's store was these girls worst nightmare, let alone actually going to one.

A hand grabbed onto his and he was roughly pulled. He looked down at where Max's hand intertwined with his. He looked up and stared at Max's back. Once they were far away from the store of pink lacy things she let go of him and turned on him. He sighed, waiting for the long talking that was sure to come. It never did. Ok well the talking did, but not with the uber longness he had been expecting.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself against dumb and dumber back there?" She asked. Score! New nicknames for them!

"Cause."

"Seriously why?"

"Cause."

"Is that all you can say?"

"…..cause?"

"Dude seriously!"

He cocked his head like a confused dog. He frowned in thought. She didn't want him to say cause again and wanted an answer while he didn't want to tell her…

"Mime."

"You are not one of those birds from Finding Nemo!" She yelled.

"Discombobulated."

She just glared at him. He smirked at her.

"I will send you into a world of fluffy pink things if you don't tell me. And trust me I know where to find them." She threatened.

Well craaap. He didn't wanna go to the world of fluffy pink things….

That left him with only one option.

"FANG! GET BACK HERE!"

Fang chuckled silently as he ran away as fast as his legs could take him, Max hot on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! Sorry this took me so long, I'm addicted to Sims 3 and Call of Duty right now. Im so freaking happy that I live in the only place in all of Rhode Island that didnt lose power! Show that tiny can be strong! Yes, Im a strange person but you must deal with my weirdness.

**I dont even know why I put this on here cause even though i wanna be a writer I shall forever be a nobody. I dont own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

You know that feeling when you have to get up real early in the morning when you really don't wanna? Well that's what Fang is feeling. Getting up a four in the freaking morning was not something he liked doing, but if he wished to avoid his mother and Bruce then he had too. To say he was having a bad morning would be an understatement. First the microwave flipping _blows up. _How does that even happen?! He just wanted toast for Pete's sake! Next he fell over one of his mother beer bottles only to land on one of her half way used needles, so he was pretty sure he was drugged up. Not that it hasn't happened before but you get the idea. Then when he was walking to school he was attacked by a dog. The stupid little black Yorkey thought he was just so powerful. It sure didn't think so when it went flying from a well-placed kick. Don't start yelling about animal abuse, he wasn't in the mood.

Now at first period he slightly, very slightly, relaxed. Every day the first period of the day was different. He was happy that biology was first today, he was left alone in this class. The teacher seemed to understand he didn't like talking, participating, doing the work….well really everything that had to do with school. He could feel eyes on him the entire period but he was thankfully left alone. Of course that only lasted during class. On his way to his favorite class he could feel people following him. Yes, feel them. He was just talented like that.

He sped up a little, hoping he could get to class as fast as possible. But, it seems that the beings that watched over them just loved watching him suffer as his oh so nice classmates caught up with him. Everything seemed to be spinning when his head slammed into the lockers for the second time. He could see the jerk Dylan smirking in his face. Hmmm, with that big body it made his head look like a pimple…Fang wondered if it would pop with enough pressure. He could see the blond's lips moving but was too busy imagining the jocks head exploding and pimple juice flying everywhere to actually listen.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

That little comment got him a punch to the stomach. Normally that wouldn't hurt that much but seeing as he was still stitched up from what happened a couple days ago, it hurt much like a cat landing on a porcupine. He felt the hands that were on his shirt leave him then the loud obnoxious voices of the football players getting somewhat quieter as they left. Grunting, Fang pushed himself off the lockers and picked up his stuff that he had dropped. Clutching his books close to his chest he scurried to his next class.

Honors History was the best class in the school, all because of Mr., Siner. Siner was very outgoing, especially when talking about history. He had about fifty different personalities inside him. He could be someone from Boston one minute then a rich, fancy man from the American Revolution the next. It was actually kinda cool. He also told stories. He once told them how when he was a kid his older cousin pushed him off a barn roof cause they thought he would fly cause he had on rollerblades and cardboard on his arms like wings. He fell face first into cow manure. Does your History teacher tell you that kinda thing? Yeah, didn't think so.

Fang watched as the history teacher walked to the front of the class, made fun of a random kid, then turn and point to the very well draw map of New York City on the board. Little red boats were drawn on the water, while little black lines were on the continents and islands. The boats were the British ships and the black lines showed the American forts. Mr., Siner went off and started telling the story of a young George Washington and how he had to guess which of the six land forms the British would try and take over first, and how he guessed wrong every time.

By the time the bell rang they had gotten up to the part when Washington and his troops were running away from New York and to the river that separated New York and Pennsylvania. A groan rippled through the class as everyone grabbed their stuff a left the class room. Everyone wanted to know if Washington made it out alive. Well of course he did, we all know the Americans won the American Revolution and Washington becomes president, but they all still wanna know how he makes it out alive against 20,000 British and 5,000 German mercenaries when all he has is less than 2,000 men.

Flinging his bag over his shoulder and gathering up his books, he made his way to Advisory. Advisory was like homeroom just in between 2nd period and 3rd. It was only 20min long and you can do whatever you feel like doing. One time when the teacher was out of the class a girl gave a blowjob to her boyfriend on one of the desks. The teacher never found out. It's now a little secret in our class.

No matter how fun, or strange, Advisory could be he still hated it. Yeah, he could get his missed homework done in that class which was a plus, but being able to do anything also had negative points. Especially when he had that class with Dylan.


End file.
